The Silent Watch
by KigaBear
Summary: we made a promise a long time ago we are the guardians of Konoha.


"I'm finally done!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. His orange jumpsuit clung loosely on his body as he took in the view of the village hidden in the leaves. As the rays peaked through the skies, Naruto knew it was time for him to get ready for his last day at the ninja academy.

"Hopefully" Naruto thought as he jumped off the Hokage monument. The monument was built to pay homage to all the Hokages that ruled over the village. Their faces carved into the rocky mountain that over looked the village.

Naruto sat in the class room in the far back. The spiky blond hair and the three lines that ran down both sides of his face made him stand was still early 8:00 the class started in 9:00.

Iruka was Chunin as an academy instructor he prided in himself for the fact that he knew all his students habits. The scar that ran across his nose made him easily identifiable to his students. He stood still his hands still on the class room door.

"Good morning Iruka sensei!" Naruto waved towards his sensei.

"Naruto…" Iruka asked himself more than the boy setting across him.

"Surprise" Naruto said with a big grin.

It was certainly a pleasant surprise for the Chunin instructor to find one of his students specially Naruto sitting this early in the classroom. But Iruka knew better.

"Naruto what did you do this time?" Iruka asked as he arranged his lesson plans.

"Nothing sensei thought I should make a last good impression" Naruto answered smiling widely.

"We'll see Naruto, we'll see"

Both of them settled down in a comfortable silence. Naruto watched his sensei write and quickly switched his view around the class room. Naruto settled his head comfortably on the table and fell asleep. Iruka's eyebrow rose at the sight of the young blond sleeping. The boy that couldn't even keep still for a minute was sleeping; this was certainly brought up questions as to what he was up to last night. Iruka put away his thought as he prepared for class.

Slowly students entered the class. They were all excited. Shikimaru Nara entered class; he was surprised to find Naruto sleeping in his seat. Shrugging the young heir made his way towards the sleeping blond with Choji Akemichi another heir to another clan in tow.

They took a seat beside the blond and waited for class to start.

Naruto was still sleeping as the class went on. The knock on the door woke Naruto up. Iruka quickly made his way across the room and opened the door to find a Chunin his uniform disheveled.

"Is Naruto Uzimaki here?" the Chunin asked

"Yes. Did he do something? " Iruka said looking back into the class to find his students completely focused on their conversation. Except Naruto who was whistling a jaunty tune looking outside.

"Someone had the guts to paint the Hokage mountain" it was enough that students snapped their heads to their left. From the academy window everybody could now see the painted monument. The students gasped at the sight. The orange swirly patterns on the monument and the nosebleeds that the Hokage's faces had; Iruka was shocked.

"That's the reason why the reason why we are here" the Chunin said solemnly.

"Naruto come here" Iruka barked.

Naruto laughed. The whole class looked at him, some shaking their heads.

"It's a mater piece" Naruto said as he wiped a tear.

"Naruto you idiot!" a girl with pink hair shouted.

If it was possible Naruto's grin got even bigger. Iruka felt like hitting him once over the head to drive some sense into the boy. Kotetsu had a bad feeling he quickly pressed into his ear piece.

"Secure the premises" the click sounded the end of the transmission.

"Naruto! " Iruka shouted.

"Sorry sensei; but I don't want to miss another exam I do have an exam to attend tomorrow" Naruto smiled.

"No you don't Uzimaki" Kotetsu quickly sunshiened to grab the blond.

Poof… The smoke filled the room. The students coughed as the smoke cleared. The Chunin was left holding a log. The angry Chunin quickly yelled into the earpiece.

"Uzimaki has escaped. All units move in." the Chunin quickly disappeared.

"Dobe. " The last Uchiha said shaking his head.

"Doesn't he have something better to do than that" the girls shouted in unison.

"He's such an idiot" someone said.

"Pulling a stupid prank" another said.

The class broke into a murmur.

"Silence! " Iruka shouted.

As the class settled down Iruka started teaching again.

Was he the only one to notice what just happened? Shikimaru thought. As he looked around he saw Shino Aburame staring into the spot that Uzimaki just stood moments ago. He gave a nod; Shikimaru understood the message clear enough _we need to talk_.

The bell rang it was lunch time as the students made their way out of class.

"Choji you go ahead" Shikimaru said as he yawned.

"Ok Shika; I'll save you some lunch" he said as he dug into his packet of chips.

After the class room was empty; Shino stood up. Shikimaru murmured troublesome and stood up also. They made their way towards the staff room.

Iruka was surprised for the second time today as he saw the two heirs of the Aburame and Nara walking towards him.

"Sensei are you busy?" the Nara asked. Shino stood beside him.

"Wait I'll be done in few minutes" he said as he straightened his papers.

"So what brings you boys here?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us more about Naruto" Shikimaru said.

Iruka's eyebrow rose up at the statement.

"It concerns today's event; sensei" Shino's muffled voice came through his high collared shirt.

Iruka thought the day was full of surprises as he heard the Shino speak outside of class.

"What about today?" Iruka asked as he smiled at his students.

"Why did Naruto fail his previous exams?" Shikimaru asked.

Iruka gestured toward the chairs. Both sat down in the empty staff room.

"Well he actually didn't fail it's because he couldn't make." Iruka said with a sigh.

When the young Nara actually thought about it; he never saw Naruto in any of the actual practical training that took place outside of class, and in the ones he did participate he was always fooling around. It made him more curious as to the supposed dead last pulling a…

"You boys are wondering how Naruto pulled a substitution jutsu without hand signs" Iruka laughed as he saw the surprised looks.

"It is a skill that even Jounins find hard to master." Shino spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"Also his reaction towards the situation; he looked too comfortable" Shikimaru put his opinion.

Iruka nodded as he looked impressed with their observations.

"I guess you guys are the only ones that noticed it" Iruka said and continued

"He works hard, a perfectionist if you will." Iruka simply said.

"How did he paint the Hokage Mountain? I know that patrols are set up across the village" Shikimaru asked.

"Uzimaki san must be good at hiding" Shino deduced.

"Good enough to hide from Chunin and Jounin level ninja?" Shikimaru stated shaking his head. The idea itself was preposterous; an academy student to top it off the supposed dead last pulling off such feat was unheard of unless.

"He wears a mask" Shikimaru understood so did Shino. Iruka smiled they were going to grow up to be good ninjas.

"Deception is one of the most powerful tools that a ninja can employ" Iruka explained.

"The dead last of the class is actually fooling everybody" they looked shocked at the revelation.

The bell rang. Lunch had ended as the students made their way back to class. They thanked the teacher and made their way back towards class.

"A mask?" Uchiha Sasuke murmured to himself as he walked away from the staff room and down the hallways towards class. Iruka smiled as he sensed the last Uchiha walking away.

* * *

Naruto landed on the tree branch outside barely escaping the Chunin. He saw a hand coming from his left; this time a smokeless and soundless substitution; a log was the only indication of the young blond ever being there. The other Chunin that saw the whole thing whistled at the sight. Kotetsu sighed; the group that was assigned today was new at this.

"Listen up; Uzimaki is very good at evading I want all of you to take this seriously" Kotetsu said.

The squad quickly spread out as he gave the command.

The old man behind the stacks of paper chuckled as he saw what had happened through the crystal ball. He saw where Naruto was. Putting his tobacco pipe down grabbing his hat he sunshiened out of the office. Closely followed were the Anbu.

"Another miso ramen" Naruto said raising his empty bowl.

"Coming up" Ayame said smiling.

The Hokage entered the small ramen stand; he smiled at least some of the people weren't blind.

"Hokage sama" Ayame bowed.

"Jiji!" Naruto looked surprised. The old Hokage took a seat near Naruto.

"One ginseng tea please" Ayame quickly went to the kitchen.

The order arrived, taking a sip the Hokage continued.

"Naruto there is an important lesson a ninja must learn"

"What is it Jiji? a super cool secret to get strong?" Naruto said completely forgetting about his ramen.

The Hokage laughed."No Naruto there's no secret. But a ninja should always be mindful of his surroundings"

Naruto went pale as he looked around, the space surround the ramen stand distorted to reveal the group of Chunins that he had escaped earlier. Kotetsu looked pleased; with a nod the subordinates quickly held Naruto. Naruto wilted under the glare of the Chunins that held him.

The Hokage chuckled as he continued.

"You want to be a ninja right Naruto?"

"Of course Jiji your getting old so I'll be taking that hat of yours one day then become the greatest Hokage ever." Naruto proclaimed forgetting about the people surrounding him. The Chunins were not happy about the pariah talking to the most powerful person in the village in a disrespectful tone but some held mirth in their eyes.

"I certainly hope so. But a ninja is also responsible for his actions" that made Naruto attentive as he gulped.

"Nobody would want the future Hokage to be irresponsible, would we now?"

Now Naruto was trying his best to escape. He tried to draw upon his chakra but he didn't feel anything. Kotetsu was watching the constipated face of the young blond; he smirked.

"It's no use Uzumaki. These gloves were meant to suppress Chakra" he said pulling on the black material that the gloves were made up of. That made Naruto growl. Thanks to Naruto the village came up with many equipment to counter his prank this being one of them the Chakra suppression version hand.

"Naruto you are going to clean up the monument and if you don't you can take the test next year".

Those words made Naruto stop and think. The Hokage was inwardly smiling as he caught the blond just where he wanted.

"Okay Jiji"

"Good." With a snap of his hand a bucket and brush was dropped on Naruto's lap.

"Iruka will be watching you. But for now go to school."

The blond mumbled something under his breath. His hand blurred as he formed hand signs, and he quickly touched the bucket and the brush. Smoke filled the room; the Chunins were on guard thinking it was another prank. Until the smoke cleared a book and pen was left on the table. Naruto picked it up and went on his merry way; whistling a tune as he walked away from the stunned Chunin and Anbu that were on the roof tops.

The Hokage chuckled at the sight of the shocked Chunins.

"Hokage sama your bill." Ayame said keeping the bill on the table.

"Thank you." The Hokage nodded; as he looked over the bill. His mouth hung as he looked over the amount; at the end there was a note attached.

"_Thanks Jiji for your treat._" signed Naruto future Hokage.

His month's salary gone into the amount that Naruto had eaten the ramen. That meant no new series of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Naruto!" The Hokage yelled.

Naruto laughed as he made his way back to class at the same time the bell rang for the end of lunch.

Iruka was already teaching as he heard a knock on the door. Naruto was standing outside grinning. Iruka was feeling a headache coming.

"Get inside Naruto." Iruka said as he quickly closed the door behind him.

"Thanks sensei."

Naruto was looking for a place to sit; as he scanned the students were whispering.

"Idiot…"

"He should have stopped being a ninja…"

"My parents…"

Naruto heard all of it yet he tuned out the whispering. Until he saw Shikamaru waving towards the empty seat right beside him. Naruto grinned as he made his way at the back and took a seat. He raised an eyebrow at Shino who was sitting with them.

Iruka was about to start teaching until another knock interrupted the class. Iruka quickly nodded as he closed the door.

"Class your free; revise for tomorrow"

"Where are you going Sensei?" one of the students asked.

"Last minute meeting" Iruka said quickly as he exited the class.

Some of the more sincere students took out their theory scrolls and started studying; and some were chatting. Naruto was lazing around he looked bored. Shikamaru was trying hard to understand the enigma that Uzimaki Naruto was. Someone who could pull off a jutsu without hand signs was a dead last. Yet had not failed the academy just how did Naruto spend his days. Why couldn't he make it for the exam? So many questions yet without any answers, left Shikamaru perplexed.

"Yo Shika" Naruto called out. That broke Shikamaru's line of thought.

"You look like you want to ask something?" the blond enquired.

That surprised the Nara was he that obvious? Nope he wasn't the blond was that perceptive?

"Yes I wanted to ask how you pulled the substitution Jutsu in the morning"

"…" Naruto looked at Shikamaru as if he was joking. Even Choji was giving the same look; Shino was silently watching at the side. Even the Uchiha who was sitting on the front row was listening as the girls were all over him.

"Without hand signs" Naruto brushed it off. Choji looked confused.

"What are you talking about I used hand signs in the smoke; you really should pay attention" Naruto said grinning.

Shino spoke before Shikamaru could.

"You have a good poker face Uzimaki san." Shino spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

Shikamaru grinned back up was here.

"Also how can you do any hand signs when you were throwing the smoke bomb at the same time" Shikamaru said.

"We also saw you Uzimaki san and we also asked Iruka sensei" Shino hammered the last nail in the coffin.

"Crap" They weren't supposed to notice Naruto was having an internal battle. He had to come clean unless he wanted to have them on his back. Naruto took a deep breath and looked at the faces of Shikamaru and Shino; he nodded as a defeated sigh escaped his mouth.

"You guys could say I'm extremely gifted."Naruto started.

Shikamaru's eyebrow rose at the statement. Shino also had the same doubt.

"You're the dead last."That statement summed up the whole point.

Naruto; Shikamaru and Shino was surprised that it was Uchiha that spoke. He was sitting right beside Naruto. Their head snapped to the front; a perfect replica was sitting there. The girls had no idea they were looking but not touching. The three academy students had a grudging respect for the Uchiha even though he was a prick there was no denying the skills the rookie of the year displayed.

"Bastard."Naruto said.

"Dobe."Sasuke said with a smirk.

Shikamaru interrupted before a brawl broke out.

"Naruto you were saying?"

"Sorry Shika. I'm gifted…"Naruto held up his hand to stop them from interrupting.

"As I was saying any ninjutsu that we learn we mould chakra to suit the jutsu."Naruto continued as he got nods from them.

"Well if I practice enough my body remembers how the chakra is molded without the help of hand signs I can perform the jutsu." That was unheard of. Even most of the Jounins could only cut down the number of hand signs but not completely. Their thoughts echoed. Naruto was received by skeptical gazes.

"Prove it."Sasuke was the first to break the ice.

"Bastard why would I even show you?"

"Uzimaki san if you could. It would only reaffirm what you said."Shino said with a monotone.

"What Shino is trying to say is if you would show us we would truly believe you're talented."Shikamaru prayed it would work.

Naruto grinned."Okay Shika!"

"Henge!"Naruto transformed into plain looking boy.

Poof. The he dispelled the jutsu and grinned at their shocked faces.

Shikamaru was surprised so were the others.

"I kept my promise guys did you?"

* * *

The meeting was held in the Hokage's office. Kakashi Hatake did not like it he was the only one here. His back slouched lazily; with his Icha Icha out. He put away his smut; as soon Iruka entered.

"Good both of you came on time."

"I want to you to observe." The Hokage pulled out the crystal ball; they saw Sasuke pulling a henge; substitution and genjutsu in a span of a seconds. Then Naruto pulling a henge without hand signs. The deduction of the Aburame and the Nara was flawless for a genin.

They had a good batch of genin candidates this year. Kakashi thought from what he saw happened.

"What do you see?" the Hokage asked as he canceled the viewing.

"Good genin candidates, sir!"Hatake answered.

"No. They are even better; their can potential surpasses the previous Hokages."

Kakashi and Iruka's jaw dropped. They quickly composed themselves.

"They are good Hokage Sama but they possibly couldn't…" but Kakashi was cut off.

"You see each of these genin has been hiding their strength. They could have graduated earlier; much earlier. Look at these files; Iruka and Kakashi."The Hokage said as he inhaled the tobacco.

Kakashi flipped through the files and was surprised to see such detailed description about the academy students. No wonder Iruka was the best Hunter Nin in Konoha's H.D. (Hunter Division) until he retired. He quickly flipped through and reached the above mentioned genins he still had reservations about them until he reached a particular page his eyes narrowed there was heavy genjutsu a nod of approval from the Hokage the three tomoe pierced through the genjutsu. His eyebrow rose at the description of the mentioned genins. Then it was a shock at what he read; he looked up.

"My lord this couldn't possibly be correct."Kakashi asked.

"It is Kakashi; we were surprised as well. Their abilities suggest that they could have graduated years earlier ahead of their class yet stayed behind for reasons unknown."

"But my lord…"Kakashi was stopped.

"You are wondering why you're here? War is on the horizon." The Hokage spoke softly.

That made them attentive; their backs went stiff.

"The unrest between the great villages has been rising as of late. We still have yet to discover the root of the problem."

"We have to be ready; these four genin will be the first of its kind. Cat." The Hokage called.

The Anbu with cat mask blurred beside the Hokage and handed over the file. Kneeling down the Anbu blurred out of sight.

The Third held the file up.

"This is the new Division; The Silent Watch. Kakashi and Iruka you two will be heading this division. You two proved yourself time and again; you answer to none but the Hokage only."

Kakashi and Iruka accepted; both the new head of the Silent Watch saluted the Hokage.

"What does our division do exactly, Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked.

"From assassinations to C level rank missions however your main duty is to annihilate villages and armies if it is a threat to Konoha. You have all the resources at your disposal. With the four prodigies division Silent Watch can finally be created. This is an S ranked secret nobody should know you exist but everyone should fear you." The Hokage needed an ace up his sleeve. It was finally time to put down Danzo and his root if the need ever arose.

Kakashi was shocked an entire village and army? Yet reading the files he knew it wasn't impossible. Konoha was going to produce 4 monsters. But Kakashi's mind processed the information and only one statement stood out 'you have all the resources at your disposal', Kakashi's eyes went wide at that statement that meant infinite supply of…

"And Kakashi if I find you misusing the village resources for buying Icha Icha paradise; Ibiki will have someone new to play with; do you understand?" The Hokage had said it in such a cool manner that Kakashi barely heard what he said until the mention of Ibiki and that sent a shiver down his spine.

After the meeting Kakashi was walking aimlessly down the street the Hokages words still rang out loud.

'You will be better than the ANBU; better than a Kage. The silent flame that protects Konoha. The guardians of Konoha.' Kakashi was no prophet but he knew that those four were going to play a major role in the near future.


End file.
